I Love You - OneShot
by MusicIsJustMe
Summary: Katniss has a yummy dream and cant help herself.


_**OH YAY I LOVE UNEDITED PORN :D**_

_**Idk. I got bored and I haven't written in a while and I wanted to write some porn, so yeah. WHOOP DERE IT IS. Don't expect more uploads anytime soon. I am too busy being unemployed.**_

_**(haha that was a joke)  
>(but seriously though. I'm like George R.R. Martin when it comes to writing)<strong>_

I woke with a start, feeling the wetness form between my legs. _Well this is a first, _I thought to myself; never before had a dream made me this sexually needy. I looked over at Peeta's sleeping form and sighed. I couldn't wake him for my petty needs. Peeta groaned and rolled over facing me, getting more comfortable as he slept. Oh who was I kidding it's not like he is ever one to turn down sex. _I'm going for it._

As gently as I could, I slid the comforter and sheet away from his barely clothed body, and attempted to maneuver his still flaccid cock from his undershorts. I stroked him slightly, just to see how much of a reaction I could cause. Peeta sighed again, and his length began to harden in my hand. I continued to stroke, and his cock hardened even more. _This isn't so bad,_ I told myself. _I'm really glad he's such a deep sleeper._ Stroking was fun, but not nearly as satisfying to the wet spot between my legs, so I leaned in closer and planted a kiss on the tip of his now fully erect penis. Peeta sighed again and rolled over onto his back.

I repositioned myself carefully so that I was straddling his legs lightly, and bent over, filling my mouth with him. As I moved my head up and down his shaft, I smiled. Why was I so averse to trying new things? This was fun! Peeta started to move, so I stopped to see if he had woken. "Peeta?" I whispered. No response. Once again, I took him into his mouth, and this time he began to moan. His moans were soon met by light thrusting, and at this point the spot between my legs could take it no more. I crawled up his body and positioned him at my opening, moving my underwear aside so he could enter easily. As I lowered myself onto his erection, he gasped and his eyes popped open.

"_Katniss?!_"

"I'm sorry," I said as I quickly jumped off of him back into my spot on the bed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. God this was embarrassing.

"…What were you doing? I mean, I know what you were doing, but…" 

"I'm sorry," I said again, almost crying. "I just… I had this dream and I woke up and I just really wanted you, but I couldn't bear to wake you because I know how you need your rest, so I just thought I could go ahead, and it seemed fine and then you woke up and I'm so so so so sorry." I buried my head in a pillow.

I heard a laugh as he exhaled, and could feel him smiling at me like he always does when I've done nothing wrong even when I feel that I have.

"Katniss, it's okay, really it is." He said, removing the pillow from my face.

I looked into his warm gaze, and could tell from his expression that he really had enjoyed it. Peeta positioned himself over me, holding himself on his hands and knees. "Anytime you want me, I am yours. You should know this by now," And he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I looked at him, as if asking for the okay to go, he smiled again and I brought his head down to mine, crushing our lips together.

"I want you, so badly," I half whispered between kisses. "And not like we have ever done before." That statement seemed to only startle him for a split second, because then my nightgown was across the room, and he was positioning his still hard prick at my entrance. One last look into my eyes, and he plunged himself into me hard. I gasped and groaned, writhing beneath him. "Harder," I moaned, and he obliged.

I smiled deeply at the sound of our skin hitting, inhaling the sweet smell of our intercourse. "I love you." I said, and he stopped abruptly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, confused. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

He looked at me with disbelief. "You said it. You said _it._" The look of pure love in his eyes was undeniable, and for once in my life I was actually sure that this was the man that I was to be with forever. I would bear his children and we would grow old together. He kissed me hard and deep, I love you's between every one.

I rolled him over onto his back and straddled him once more. I lowered myself onto him again, and he began thrusting harder and faster than we had ever done before. I was gasping and moaning, and we were saying I love you, and I was at the brink and he was going as hard as he could. The fire between my legs grew and grew and I rode him hard, gyrating in every possible direction, trying to bring as much friction to the nerves in my crotch as possible. My orgasm came hard, and I was actually screaming. Not long after mine began, he reached his and we rode our orgasms together, moaning and yelling, and then it was over, and my sweaty body collapsed onto his equally sweaty body and we just laid there gasping for breath and holding each other.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

_**ANYWHO. As always, I love you morons, and if you love me too, you will leave some love in the comments. Or constructive criticism. Pick your poison.**_


End file.
